herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ludicolo
Ludicolo is a Water/Grass-type Pokemon from the third Generation of Pokémon. It evolves from Lombre when exposed to a Water Stone, after evolving from Lotad at Level 14. In Anime Brock's Ludicolo was the first Pokémon acquired by Brock in Hoenn, and a hero from the Pokemon anime. History Before joining Brock's party in episode The Lotad Lowdown, Lotad belonged to a group of Lotad that lived near the Flower Shop between Petalburg City and Rustboro. It was somewhat dense compared to the other Lotad that watered the shop's garden, but thanks to some encouragement from Brock, it eventually was able to water the plants as well. Soon after, it joins Brock's team after rescuing its fellow Lotad from Team Rocket. Lotad's personality was somewhat similar to that of Misty's Psyduck, although not as frustrating to its Trainer, as Brock is much more patient then Misty was. It usually had a vacant stare about it and was slow to react to the events occurring around it. Nevertheless, it remained a trustworthy Pokémon when called upon to do battle or to aid Brock (its lily pad makes for a handy table). It stood loyally by Brock's side when he nursed an injured Sharpedo back to health in episode Sharpedo Attack!. During the events of the episode A Mudkip Mission, Lotad rescued some Mudkip, one of which Brock captured. Since then, the two Water-types would often be used together, usually to launch a dual Water Gun attack. Lotad evolved in Take the Lombre Home!, after falling into an empty well. The people of the nearby village claimed Lombre as their "Water Lord," and hoped that it would be able to end the drought blamed on a Solrock. As a Lombre, it continues to be used often alongside Mudkip. Because it looks similar to a sombrero-wearing human, Lombre has performed alongside Brock in his Takeshi's Paradise outfit. In Once in a Mawile, a Mawile became infatuated with a seemingly uninterested Lombre. Brock wished Lombre to reciprocate so that he can get closer to Mawile's Trainer, Samantha, but Lombre appeared apathetic. Later, while Mawile and Samantha are performing onstage, Lombre searched through Samantha's belongings, discovering a Water Stone. The contact with the Water Stone triggers its evolution into Ludicolo, as well as a change in personality. As a Ludicolo it is much more friendly and energetic, and it now willing to return Mawile's affection. Unfortunately for Ludicolo (and Brock), Mawile wanted nothing to do with the fully evolved Pokémon and moved on to other Pokémon, namely a Psyduck. Although surprised, Ludicolo quickly bounced back to its happy state and took Brock with it. Because of how much his brothers and sisters enjoyed it, Brock left Ludicolo with his family at the Pewter City Gym, as revealed in A Real Cleffa Hanger. Ludicolo also appears in Grating Spaces! where it was revealed that Brock's parents took Ludicolo with them on holiday so it could carry their luggage. Personality and characteristics As a Lotad, Ludicolo proved to be a bit slower than the other Lotad it worked with. Gradually, Lotad grew to be a high functioning Pokémon, with the help of Brock's encouragement. As a Lombre, Ludicolo proved to be a very happy Pokémon, often cheering for its teammates in battle. In Once in a Mawile!, Lombre shown that it was oblivious to Mawile's advances, proving that it was also quite carefree. As a Ludicolo, it seems to maintain these characteristics. As seen in Grating Spaces, Ludicolo proves to be a very helpful Pokémon, happily helping Brock's parents with their luggage. Gallery Poncho & Ludicolo in Net.png|Poncho & Ludicolo in net Category:Pokémon Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Elementals Category:Damsels Category:Animals Category:Merfolk